


待花信风

by takeseiran



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeseiran/pseuds/takeseiran
Relationships: 带卡, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	待花信风

带人觉得他做了个梦，度过个悠长假期。同自己那冷战许久的恋人在床上共享炽热的夜晚，而且一整夜都不会醒来。或许半夜那冷冰冰的家伙还是一样不肯安睡在自己怀里，那也好——权当是抱紧一坨冰，那也好。

“你这只不安分的小猫。”带人道。

“我可不喜欢猫。”恋人就在他的床上，触手可及。

“好吧，那换作狗。”带人不明白这没营养的对话怎么进行地下去，他那几乎有点性冷淡的另一半怎么能忍住没飞上一脚？——这绝对是做梦。身上热一阵冷一阵的，迷迷糊糊眯缝起眼睛却怎么也睁不开。但他确信自己那位冷美人就在身边，连他身上那讨人厌的消毒水味儿都清清楚楚，但就是睁不开眼睛。似乎坠入了深度梦境，晕头转向的，不过幸福。

带人但愿这梦永远都不要醒。

“突击901部队有飞机坠落了！”能听见部队番号最多的地方不是指挥部，甚至不是报社和广播站，而是医院。

木叶医院的正中心有一尊圣母雕像的喷泉，从前有传言说，被圣母的泉水淋过的家伙，无论什么伤病都会好起来，而如今泉水也干涸了。于是也有人提议要不要拆了这雕像，空出块地来留给更多的伤患——打起仗来总是流血伤亡。但也有人死守着，说是信仰不可填平。

“可去你妈的信仰吧！人死这么多信仰当饭吃？”刚从简陋手术室里出来的小医生，连手上染血的防菌手套都没时间摘下。他从窗子里瞧见那几十年如一日的圣母还半阖着眼，不哭不笑也几十年如一日。小医生红了眼，他已然不记得，算上刚刚那个可怜的家伙，已经是第几个死在自己的手术台上。他甚至觉得，自己早知便不要报什么医校，去参军——和自己的兄弟姐妹一起战死也算解脱。

“901部队有飞机坠落了！”粉色头发的小护士在走廊上飞快地跑，连忙呼喊着担架队。她得快点、再快点，争分夺秒从死神手上抢下一条条生命。他们本不该离去的，起码不是这样——黏黏糊糊的血块结在脸上，辨不清容貌，同那些坠毁的废铜烂铁混在一起，无人问津地一点点冰冷下去。

“901部队”小医生只听见了这个番号，而后是一片嘈杂再后是忙音。他本以为自己在这片消毒水领地里足够镇定，也本以为自己对部队番号再也不会敏感。但放大的瞳孔和后背早被浸湿的衬衫对他说“不”。

“小樱——”他叫住那粉色头发的护士，“是901吗？坠落的是谁！”他觉着自己的语气太强硬一些，对于樱他没道理这样。但他害怕，心里空落落没有底，为了掩饰不自觉连音量都变高。

“抱歉，佐助。抱歉……我不知道。”樱仅逗留几秒又再度冲刺一样跟着担架队冲出医院。

佐助一下慌了神，窗户外边的圣母仍旧一副慈爱模样。他愤愤地看，连眼前一片模糊也不知道。他已经失去太多，宇智波家的人。但留给他追忆过去的时间并不多，佐助只能草草吃个盒饭接着准备下午的工作。

旗木做完最后一行药品核对，摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴。忽然胃里袭来一阵恶心反刍，胃酸混合唾液从食道逆反而上。他的助手大和不止一次提醒道“前辈你太累了”旗木总是扬起那颗骄傲的痣，摆手说没事。

麻利地吃顿饭，白饭也好，接着继续穿好他的白大褂，旗木鹿惊想。他走出颓唐的旧病院，墙皮都发黄掉落。经过正中央的突兀圣母像，还是一样令人反胃的悲天悯人模样。发灰陈旧的大理石雕塑从中间开裂，圣母的身子活生生被劈成两半。

“我才不相信什么老天爷的，我可是在天上飞过无数次的男人——蓝天啊，平平无奇。”旗木鹿惊有一位恋人，或是说曾经有过。他们从七八岁就相识，最后却别扭着连“喜欢”都说不出口。

宇智波带人，那臭小子的名字，鹿惊总叫他带人，即便吵架了也叫“带人”。“你们宇智波家的人太多了，不叫你的名字也不晓得是谁。”鹿惊说。带人也用“鹿惊”作为回馈。医院里来来往往的病人护工，从来是喊“旗木先生”，那太生分了，显得自己同他认识十多年好像轻飘飘的。于是带人从来只喊“鹿惊”，即便吵架冷战，也只喊“鹿惊”。

“请保佑他。”鹿惊停在圣母前，瞳仁一瞬不瞬地盯着那张柔美包容的女性的脸。鹿惊的眉头似乎永远都解不开一样，他从前为父亲发愁，父亲旗木白牙先生政治立场有些说不清，最终也选择自我了断。再后他又替带土担忧，替他无数病人发愁。

“你呀，瞎担心什么呢，记得你可是个医生，不准病倒了——还有好多好多人等着你救命呢。”宇智波带人，总撒开欢了笑，眼睛迷缝成一条线，笑容像一团火。带人伸出他宽厚的手，用食指轻轻挑开鹿惊皱紧的眉头。

“再说了，你皱眉了多不好看。”带人说。

“901部队伤员救下来了！弹片插入腹腔——请加紧救治！”刚赶到医院门口的担架员额角还凝着汗，气还没捋顺便大声呼号。

“是空军901——宇智波带人上校！”担架员喊到。

鹿惊的视线定格在圣母那似笑非笑的眼上。那是多么讽刺，似乎嘲笑着“看啊，他就快死了”一样。鹿惊头脑发昏，神经一阵阵疼。他觉着眼角太涩、太涩了——可就这么捂着脸哭出来除了丢人没别的影响。

“嘿鹿惊你瞧见我机身上的星星没？我击落一架敌机就会刻上去一颗——总有一天我会全部刻满的！”

“所以说……叫你别这么拼命了、笨蛋！”终于旗木医生支撑不住鼻腔的拥堵，他呼吸不畅却仍不敢松一口气——他害怕、害怕一松下来泪水也会决堤。他恨极了，那高高在上的毫无用处的圣母像，就在他的对面带着那不可一世的目光嘲讽地看着自己——因皮肤白皙更显通红的眼眶。

他没有参与手术，纲手前辈代替了自己。“并不是不信任你”前辈道。纲手前辈鹅黄的头发盘起来显得干练，也更显得苍老。其实旗木很庆幸纲手前辈代替了自己，说实话他恐怕坚持不下来——他害怕那因事故而缠绕在一起的脏器和肠子、害怕深深插入的钢筋、害怕清洗不净的血污——因为那都是带人的。鹿惊记得清楚，自己同带人有两年三个月零五十八天没有讲过一句话，他从不以为自己会忘了那个宇智波家的男人，也从不觉得自己不再爱他。

鹿惊站在临时搭建的手术室门前禁不住地发抖，冷汗流了一背，内里的白衬衫透湿透湿。或许宇智波带人会在今天就被添进烈士名单，挂出遗像，笑的灿烂和没事人一样。鹿惊忽然后悔起来，怎么不早点和带人讲句话呢？哪怕吵架也好。

“我小叔会没事的吧……他命那么大。”背后来了人，声音细如蚊吟，却害旗木一哆嗦。是他的助手，也是曾经医校的学生——佐助。但鹿惊似乎无法回答这孩子，他晓得佐助和自己一样像只惊弓鸟，说什么都相信、听什么都战战兢兢。

“我家房子可大了……我一个人打扫不过来的……”带人早就是佐助世上唯一的亲人了。鹿惊想自己必须得说些什么、安慰的话甚至是不切实际的美好幻境。或者他必须做些什么，把那孩子抱在怀里来回抚摸着他的头发和后背。可他仍旧只是静静看着，看着眼前的孩子的嗫嚅和啜泣，看着他颤抖的双腿和泛白的指尖。鹿惊很明白，只要自己这么一伸出手，甚至连佐助的衣服都不碰到，自己的心也会瞬间垮下来。

冬天的风太冷太恶毒，吹在脸上几乎能撕下一层皮。呼出的气瞬间凝结成为烟灰一般飘散在空中。倘若落泪，也一定能留下难以融化的冰渍。战时的天烧的颓唐，像焚化桔梗麦秆，发出刺鼻的气味儿露出萧瑟的颜色。

端着白色搪瓷盘的护士进进出出，换下浸血的棉球带上新的阿司匹林和酒精。鹿惊面对着紧闭的手术室门口，伸出过度清洗而干裂的手撸了两把脸。指尖粗糙的质感反复提醒他得清醒点儿。闭眼，鼻腔变得更加敏感——消毒水的味道、旧病服的霉尘气、硝烟和酒精、还有血腥味——都是带人的。鹿惊不得不睁眼。他的左肩上有旧疾，一阵阵牵扯着疼。寒风呼啸，几乎能把神经的疼痛蔓延全身。

“佐助，我们先回去吧，还有许多事要忙。”鹿惊回头看那孩子，张大了嘴，似乎不甘心地想反驳什么，最终却只是无奈地怂了下肩膀，答了声“是”。

鹿惊的背影一点点消失在小医生漆黑的瞳孔里，或许这是佐助第一次觉着老师的背影竟也如此地不坚定。

风吹起来残破的灰白窗帘，洗太多次导致棉线都稀松开来，透明得隔着窗帘竟能看见凛冽日光。佐助忽然想起那烦人的记者——金黄金黄，像是美式庄园里的落日黄昏，金灿灿暖洋洋。佐助喜欢他，心里叫唤了几千几万遍，最终摆到脸上还是一副冷冰冰的臭屁模样。

佐助喜欢那可劲儿笑的白痴记者，佐助喜欢鸣人。

他们甚至在掉砖落瓦的防空洞里亲得不分你我。滚烫的唾液在彼此的口腔里沸腾，侵略性的舌头会撬开牙关直冲上毫无防备的上颚。佐助的上颚有三个溃疡，连成一线，被鸣人来回舐弄，痛的狠劲儿扭了一把鸣人的大腿。“哎呦哇”鸣人吃痛哭丧着脸松开了嘴，被佐助恶狠狠送了句“活该”。

昏黄的地洞，灰头土脸的接吻，佐助嫌弃脏兮兮没有情调，鸣人却大谈浪漫。

“浪漫个头！浪漫——吃的一嘴土腥气。”佐助推开黏糊糊臭烘烘那一身汗味的家伙，其实也不过装装样子，哪里会真推。

“谁说的！别人想在这儿接吻的机会都没有呢！”鸣人似乎完美继承了他父亲那二分之一的西班牙血统，尽管到他这儿仅剩四分之一，却仍旧热情奔放地叫人吃不消。

“鸣人你阿好声音小一点！脸都丢死了！”佐助从小见到鸣人，讲的最多的一句便是“丢脸”。但佐助内里也开心得很，这可比大街上凭空送一朵玫瑰罗曼蒂克多了。

不过鸣人那仅剩四分之一的西班牙血统似乎也指引其往斗牛士的危险方向发展，他热血沸腾削尖了脑袋往战场上冲。幸好——佐助只觉着幸好，他现在去的是后方的炮兵阵地，和无数的工程师们在一起。那儿有他喜欢的压缩食品和泡面，还有第一手的前线资料和难得见到的军事装备。

佐助有一台收音机，最新款。他总会买最新款，只要商店出了绝对会带上存折去取钱。因为收音机是离鸣人最近的地方。鸣人独自做着个栏目《BORUTO DIARY》记录每天见到的故事，主角都是些小角色，或许是炮火下的爱情又或许是逃难时的亲情。他声情并茂，他就是他——佐助甚至一打开调频就能见到那金色阳光，被他紧紧拥抱，十指相扣，连指尖都温暖。

鹿惊不是第一次看见带人的睡颜。带人是个懒虫，只要是周末或调休假绝对会赖床。鹿惊曾一度怀疑这家伙怎么进入的空军飞行队，或是说在周六的早晨驾驶飞机他会不会睡着。

“哈哈哈哈——鹿惊你怎么不去做个小说家！在报纸上写连载故事绝对受人追捧。”带人笑得前仰后合，连刚下肚的啤酒都险些喷出来。

鹿惊没好气地翻了个白眼，心想到怎么交了个这么恶心的男朋友，不注意小结、出去叫人笑话死。

带人每次休假的时间都不长，尤其是开了空战之后。从原先的三天变作两天、一天、几小时、甚至没有。但带人只要闲暇，都会来木叶医院看看，即便后来同鹿惊冷战，也仍是嘴硬心软，一遍遍走进这熟悉的、充满令自己厌恶的消毒水的领地。

两年三个月零六十二天，鹿惊没有和带人讲过一句话。而现在，鹿惊就坐在带人的床前，看着那位可怜的宇智波家的伤患还裹着纱布，胸膛也比从前干瘪许多。纲手前辈说虽然手术成功，却不能掉以轻心。宇智波伤到了脊椎，想要再站起来恐怕得花一段时间——但首先，他得醒来。战时特殊，每日有大批伤员送进，医院总不可能为了一位昏迷不醒的患者而永远锁定床位。即便他是光荣负伤。

“我马上就要到倒班时间了，你最好能听进去我的话然后赶紧醒来。”鹿惊医生从患者的床边离开，去关通风的窗户。老旧生锈的窗框只能打开一条细缝，每日开窗通风使得细菌不容易滋生。大面积的伤口一旦被细菌侵入，是相当要命的事。

旗木远望着床上的上校，而最终敌不过心魔叹了口气再走近跟前。带人的眼皮仍旧紧闭不启，他的睫毛很长，从前被鹿惊一度调侃作“女孩子”。带人的左脸有片疤，那几乎是他最引以为傲的标志性特征。那时候和鹿惊出去约会，他总是指指那一片毁掉的容貌，一面又抱紧心上人说道“这世上只有我可爱的鹿惊要我啦”。

“怎么样？我宇智波带人就是命大！”将近十年前，刚做上空军的带人就被送进医院。那时尚未开战，受伤的原因是解救塌方的女孩。一样的木叶医院一样的季节，只是那时的木叶还崭新、冬日也不算太冷。

“那你真是能死了。”鹿惊刚当上主治医生，也尚未同宇智波带人牵小手亲小嘴儿。他还是一副冷冰冰的死板面孔调侃着，“看来将来你要找女孩子结婚很难了。”

“嘿嘿……我可不觉得。要是真有喜欢我的人才不会在意毁容呢——全世界只有他一个喜欢我的那种！”带人趾高气昂地好像梦到什么大好事一样，一激动把刚缝合好的伤口又崩开了，一个劲儿鬼哭狼嚎。

“你这真是乐极生悲——好了好了不要鬼叫了，我一会叫护士帮你再缝下。”鹿惊对着那崩开缝合线的伤口轻柔地吹吹，或许在心中默念道“痛痛都飞走吧”。忽然那宽厚的热烈的大手整个覆上来，带人的眼睛真诚而散发出明亮的光：“我不要什么护士，我就要你——你给我缝吧，鹿惊。”

“你别得寸进尺！”快二十的年轻的旗木医生一下子慌了神，绯红同燥热一道飞上脸颊。心脏砰砰跳个不停，像聒噪的鸭子无休止地在水里扑腾。

“你别得寸进尺带人！”鹿惊最终还是停在了带人的床边。病服是新换的，洗了好多次连蓝色条纹都褪得干净。带人的手还是一样的大、厚实，只不过冰凉冰凉，不再温暖发热。鹿惊终于是没有忍住，嗓子里发出奇怪的呜咽声。他捧起那只病床上的毫无知觉的手，送进自己的大褂里边，和心脏仅隔着一块儿布。鹿惊晓得自己的手也是冰冷毫无温度，于是把带人他放在全身最温暖的地方。

或许真的，心脏是最炽热的位置，以至于能融化寒冰。

鹿惊瞧见，那睫毛动了动。

眉毛也动了动。

一秒、两秒、三秒。

终于，他眯起了眼睛。

——他醒了。

鹿惊只觉得模糊一片，带人的容貌都看不清楚。

带人许久没有见过了，某人的哭脸。他不晓得是不是自己在梦里又做错了什么，让鹿惊脸上挂起金豆豆。他吃力地转动头，仅仅是很微小的一个角度，却痛得浑身发紧。鼻腔发出微弱的颤动，汗水浸湿额角，头发紧紧地粘合着。

他记得在驾驶舱里的一切、记得击落敌机时的欣喜若狂也记得左翼被击中时那恶心的失重感和脏器被撕裂的痛苦。他记得连同战机一起坠落时的不甘，还有鲜血冲破口腔的苦楚。他还记得，在手术中醒来一次，迷迷糊糊看见木叶可怕老太婆的脸，或许那时候他正被操刀缝着肚子，因为那真是太疼了，带人甚至找不到任何词语来描述——他只觉得钻心的冷汗叫自己虚脱，在之后又陷入了无尽昏迷。

甚至带人还记得，记得他梦里发生的一切。他喜欢的不近人情的鹿惊就躺在他身边，很近很近的地方只要一伸手就能碰到，只是他从未伸手。他甚至想死在梦里——但还是算了，他瞧见眼前那活生生的鹿惊，抽噎着就像是刚断奶的小孩。他可是空军上校宇智波带土，他可是飞天的英雄，怎么能叫自己的美人哭呢？

“好……啦……”带人很费劲地蹦出两个字，自己的声带似乎因为长时间不说话也变得奇怪起来。内心充满了不甘，一阵阵酸涩涌上鼻腔逼近眼眶，可最终他还是死死咬紧下唇，忍住了。他还记得小时候自己是宇智波家最爱哭的家伙，被兄弟姐妹还有鹿惊都笑话了好久。

可是现在鹿惊不再笑话，他希望带人哭，动静越大越好。这样也可以给自己一个机会，用力抱紧那板寸的头，紧到几乎能揿进心脏里去，用双手一下一下捋平带人心中的不安。但鹿惊也晓得，带人不哭了——早不哭了。

“旗木老师，到您当班的时间了。”门外传来值班医生的声音，旗木在病房里应了一声。他的目光仍然舍不得离开带人，一分一秒也不要。但终于，他还是放下手，帮带人掖了掖被角，伏上那浸汗的额头，湿漉漉地留下蜻蜓点水一吻。

“我去当班了，一会儿纲手前辈会再来看看你。”鹿惊背过身不给带人瞧见，甚至转身的动作都带了些决绝。鹿惊通红的双眼早就掩盖不住了，海水味道的眼泪顺着脸庞滴滴答答打湿了白色大褂。但鹿惊的自尊心总是高高在上的，他不愿意带人看见——好像自己多在意他一样。明明刚刚才打破两年多的冷战。

“鹿惊……我……我……”带人几乎用尽全力，迫使声带发生震动，扭动着身子好像能借点力。但其实只能招来疼痛。带人痛的精神都发紧，于是他不动了。

“好啦，我会再回来的——等我轮班结束就来看你。你要乖，要乖知道吗。”鹿惊仍旧背对着。他生怕带人看见自己这副狼狈模样，同时他不忍心去看身后的带人。

鹿惊走了，狭小病房里徒留带人一人。

于是带人的坚强也挺到了最后一刻。他滚烫的泪水打湿了褪色的枕头，好叫冰冷的自己感到活着的实感。战胜了死神、起死回生——他宁愿不要活着。带人他无法接受自己下肢的麻木，不过他很快接受了“自己永远无法走路”这个极可能的未来。但带人睁开了眼，又太眷恋，他想多看一眼旗木鹿惊、再多看一眼；况且自己一走了之对于笨侄子佐助太不公平了。接着带人想起了侄子的男伴——那个一脸痴呆像的白痴记者，就这么把佐助交到那傻小子手上怎么行？自己这个做叔叔的有什么脸去见宇智波鼬呢。

想着想着，忽然兀自笑出声来。

宇智波带人，还不想死。

“你伤到了脊椎，想再下地恐怕很难。”纲手主治医师总是理智分析，她从不爱惯患者臭毛病，尤其是军人。他们穿军装总有一颗好胜和爱死的心，纲手深有体会，她的爱人和弟弟皆因此而殒命。

带人轻轻点了点头，心里全是不甘。

“但也不是说完全不可能。”纲手总是这样，把重要的留在最后。她话锋一转便瞧见带人那激动的神色。纲手的温柔不经意而内敛，她是总医师得有足够的胸怀气魄。纲手在世上闯荡五十多年，阅人无数，她只一眨眼就晓得带人是个短命鬼，在十多年前就晓得。甚至喝醉了还给鹿惊打过通计费电话，大谈特谈“你男朋友可麻烦着呢”。惊得下属旗木紧张兮兮，连忙否认说“哪里有什么男朋友”。

“你先好好休息，过两天可以吃点水果。”纲手在病历本上记录些什么，接着抬头郑重其事地讲，“切忌急躁，虽然我也知道对你来讲现在的状态很痛苦。”很快纲手就出了病房。她心里清楚得不得了，这些血气方刚的混小子没一个叫人省心的。他宇智波带人准在心里盘算着什么时候再次上天呢。

纲手估计的不错，和带人的思想分毫不差。

“小叔——！”带人的侄子也是木叶的医生，刚当上主刀不久的宇智波佐助。那孩子从小与自己八字不合见面就吵得不可开交。带人清楚自己是个火爆脾气，同他已经去世的哥哥鼬是完全相反。以至于鼬去世时梦中托孤，带人全是手足无措。带人比鼬长不了几岁，只不过父亲是他那一辈里的幺子而佐助的父亲富岳又恰巧是那一辈的长子，一来一去相差就大了。自己同佐助差了辈分。

佐助平日最嫌弃的人，除了鸣人就属小叔了，甚至能出一本书《如何与名字TO音结尾的笨蛋打交道》。旗木有意，表示也带我一份。但如今见到可怜人，说什么也需要疼爱的。佐助向来是表里不一口是心非，可现在他就站在病床前像只受惊的白兔。

“嘿……哭什么……搞得像我这个叔叔欺负你了。”带人逐渐适应了讲话，同事他得表现出作为长辈的风范。从前他很不顾家，甚至连止水和鼬的秘密葬礼都不曾参加。多嘴一句，特务止水因身份暴露而自我了断，但最终依然没能保全鼬的生命。带人从不认为间谍是什么不好的职业，他提宇智波家而骄傲自豪——宇智波没什么对不起火之国，一点儿没有。

鼬在被捕前偷偷约带人见了个面，用电报。带人赴约第一句便是“你真奢侈，电报打那么多字”，鼬一笑了之说是“最后一次”接着将佐助托付于他。见面不到一分半，鼬便与带人永别。

“他慷慨赴死，没什么好羞愧的。”带人从不惯小侄子毛病，全盘托出。带人最喜欢宇智波，他也乐意为事业而死。甚至他觉着总愧对鼬，路过宇智波的灵堂也不敢进去看一眼。

“要是被老祖宗知道我这么照看佐助得被打死。”他偶有休假同旗木吃饭时自嘲。“你也知道自己是个不称职的叔叔。”旗木批评到底绝不留情，“也是个不称职的男友。”带人一面大呼小叫道“时间竟然连鹿惊都不爱我了”一面又在心里明白的很——自己真的不称职，对于情人和爱人都不称职。他会因为军令立刻出动，当然那是他的天职，于是在带人的字典里从来没有“饯行”。他倒很想效仿古人，同鹿惊喝酒聊天、吃饭观景，然后折柳送别。最好路上有十八长亭，码头有岸上踏歌。可他都没有，甚至连再见都没有同鹿惊讲过就一走了之。

而鹿惊从不抱怨。

“我的月之眼——我的那架战机，星星多的马上就要画不下了！”他朝鹿惊炫耀的永远是他工作的事。但鹿惊其实很不愿意听——他不知见到第几个缺胳膊少腿的飞行员被送进来，绷带拆了又换却怎么都擦不净血污。

佐助在出门时见到了旗木，老师甚至连身前衣服都没擦拭，星星点点还是手术台上飞溅的血迹。

“他好挺多了。”佐助不晓得为什么这么讲，看起来是在安慰旗木似的。佐助其实与鹿惊不算合拍，尽管是师生关系。鹿惊打从见着佐助便直言“这孩子与我相像”，同性相斥于是私人关系不算很好。后来又晓得自家小叔与老师关系很不一般，怀着对小叔的抱怨对于旗木更为尖锐冷淡。但佐助还是软下心来——他总是太温柔，是说旗木老师。他总是笑笑说对小叔不上心，却在阵亡通知寄来医院的时候比谁都上心；在光荣榜上确认并无“宇智波带人”的名字时候长舒一口气。

“他真的恢复的不错。”佐助又重复一遍。小医生忽然觉着自己矫情起来，或许是对于小叔死里逃生的一种莫大安慰，又或许是对某位积极采访奔赴阵地的笨蛋由衷地祈祷、祈祷他不要有事，盼望鸣人能笑脸盈盈地回家。

“那就好。”旗木做了简单问候，与佐助错身进入病房。

临时建造的单人病房狭小，除了一张铁床几乎什么都放不下。旗木关门，于是整间屋子里便只剩带人的味道，或许现在的带人的身上净是些酒精气味。

“嘿，你下班了。”带人尽量做出一副轻松的样子，他的鹿惊每日工作够操劳的了，不希望他再为自己操心。

“抱歉，还没来得及换衣服。”鹿惊见带人神情还不错便安下心来，扯扯自己的工作服有些不好意思的笑。

“也没什么关系……我从前也总不换衣服去见你的。那时候我可厉害了，百米冲刺跑来医院——谁叫我们只休两个小时呢，连场电影都看不成。”带人想到些漂亮往事忽然得意忘形起来，他见到鹿惊又说了好些话开心得不得了。但他似乎说太多话了，胸腔猛得一阵钝痛、呼吸不畅起来，心肝脾肺几乎扭打在一起。他想现在自己的脸色一定很差劲，不然那处变不惊的鹿惊怎么一下子慌了神——带人忽然觉着这样也不错，叫鹿惊主动起来真是天大的难事。

旗木医生看见带人扭曲的神情只觉得自己心跳骤停，他庆幸自己还没来得及吃晚饭，不然反胃更是难过。他三步作两步地上前，惊慌失措地抚抚爱人的前胸后背，“好了好了你给我赶紧闭嘴，什么都别想深呼吸。吸——呼——吸——呼——”

带人总觉着“吸呼”这两个字从鹿惊嘴里蹦出来是那么滑稽，就像吧自己当成临产孕妇一样“吸吸呼”地对待。但介于自己似乎要一日二度把鹿惊折腾哭了，就闭嘴吧。他躺在床上，而鹿惊就在他的眼前、触手可及的地方，同梦里一模一样。鹿惊那一尘不染的雪白的头发落下阴影，带人恍惚觉得自己很荣幸被罩着——连鹿惊的发丝都是温和的，他都喜欢。带人最喜欢，那神社鹿神一样清澈而忧郁的眼睛，睫毛似落雪纷飞，和带人最喜欢的黑麦威士忌上漂浮的泡沫一样讨人欢心。

鹿惊的左眼有道很深的疤，伤口深极了，而那丑陋的疤竟堂而皇之地躺在鹿惊魅力的脸上——带人甚至希望当时受伤的是自己。带人憎恶火之国，但他从未叛国。他记得鹿惊的父亲白牙是慈爱好人，最终却被留言重伤，因政治迫害而自杀逃避。而后鹿惊被情报局抓去审问，回来时却伤痕累累——他漂亮的雄鹿一样的眼睛竟险些失明。带人痛恨火之国，却从未叛国。他甚至不止一次幻想驾驶着自己的飞机带上鹿惊私奔，逃到国境线另一边去。

“赶紧闭上你的臭嘴！以后也不准再说！”他的鹿惊永远都正直而富有牺牲精神，他的手指冰冷又纤长，好不惹人怜爱。

于是带人再没有说过“飞越国境线”之类的话。

“我们……多久没说过话了？”带人呼出一口长气，尽管喉咙发声声带痉挛撕扯折腾，但他还执意开口——真的太久没和鹿惊讲话了。他怀念鹿惊清凉略带沙哑的嗓音，他害怕再有两年自己就会忘记。

“都说了别讲话！医院里就是最烦你这种不听医嘱的、自以为是的笨蛋！”鹿惊显得尤为愤怒，他拿不听话的患者毫无办法，最要命的是自己居然也眷恋与带人的声音。

于是带人不再说话。

门窗紧闭，狭小病房内安静的可怕。

“两年三个月零六十二天。”鹿惊开口，忽然怨恨起自己来——怎么对带人讲出这么精确的时间，好像自己一天天掐着时间算一样，显得自己斤斤计较又小气。可带人喜欢这些小气。带人总夸鹿惊是会精打细算的好男人，自己和他成家之后会省好多麻烦。鹿惊那时候总嫌带人肉麻兮兮说话没个正经，带人更加来劲动手动脚。

“记得好清楚。”带人故意说，他心里总是调皮捣蛋和小时候一点没变。他喜欢看脸红的鹿惊，好像自己什么阴谋诡计得逞一样。但他惊诧，原来鹿惊一分一秒都算的清清楚楚。他的内眼角忽然阵痛起来，那应该是空气燥热眼泪作祟。带人赶紧转移注意，不然一日红眼两回的爱哭鬼就是自己了。

鹿惊白了带人一眼，再也不讲话。不过他就这么半蹲着，手轻轻地抚摸带人的脖颈——这儿似乎是带人身上为数不多的没有动刀的地方了。鹿惊见过太多生死，于是不惧生死，他认同“死是生的另一种方式”，但他仍不想让带人去奉行那“另一种方式”。不希望带人再上战场、甚至自私地不希望带人能走路，这样他可以永远在安全的地面上在自己身边。不过冷静入鹿惊，他清楚明白带人有多不甘——他的带人怎么会甘于匍匐地面呢？宇智波一家都是英雄，而带人更是独行侠，他会把一整架战机都刻满星星直到再也刻不下——全是他击落的敌机。

宇智波带人，英勇又骄傲。

带人不记得自己怎么就睡着了，他本应该多清醒一会——鹿惊的温柔太醉人。生理的疼痛迟迟不消，连续的低烧叫自己迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去。带人满心以为会在梦里见到鹿惊，就像之前一样，但是他没有，他遇见了母亲。几乎是二十年没有见过的母亲。她还是一样年轻，就和家中仅存的全家福上一样，温柔可人魅力无限，她会唱优美的摇篮曲会讲可爱的睡前故事，与自己道晚安再落下轻轻一吻。带人喜欢母亲，也喜欢鹿惊。如果母亲还活着，自己一定第一个向妈妈汇报，男朋友是多温柔可爱的人，即便他偶尔冷落自己让激动的热火朝天的小带人叫苦连连。但带人还是无法遏制地喜欢鹿惊，他要告诉妈妈、再昭告全世界。他要登上机舱，在木叶医院的上空来回盘旋。而事后他的鹿惊一定会揪着自己的耳朵大声呵斥，算清柴油钱，一分一厘都从自己的生活费里口。那银灰色头发的旗木医生一定，从脖子根红到耳朵尖。带人激动又欢喜，眼角分泌出湿热的泪来。

鹿惊的母亲死于难产，于是自己先天就对感情缺失了一部分。他仰慕自己的父亲，而父亲最终也不得不抛下自己先走一步。幸运的是，他遇见了带人。之于情感，鹿惊总是暧昧不清，他觉着爱情亲情友情许多时候大可混为一谈，起码对于带人，鹿惊想给他全部。他会轻抚着带人发汗的脖颈，哼着摇篮小调哄他入睡；为他掩好被角，再送上轻轻地晚安吻。他晓得带人喜欢激烈和刺激，起码在床上总是趾高气昂不恨示弱，但现在带人得被轻柔对待。

旗木医生在带人的额头上落下微弱一吻，接着走出病房带上门。

佐助在5点出头，天还未亮的时候出门。他没有早班。更重要的是，今天是阵地炮兵整顿归来的日子，那么漩涡鸣人必定也位列其中。性子别扭的小医生幸好有收音机作伴，以至于不会寂寞致死。

木叶医院的位置可以隐约听见炮火，佐助时长幻想，那活力无限的小子是不是又着了魔似的到处乱跑。那些炮兵们、那些受了伤的炮兵们接受采访的时候是不是会气急败坏地揍他一顿？佐助见过，那些士兵没一个好脾气的，尤其在吃了败仗之后，简直是火药桶！不过鸣人那家伙是该好好暴打一顿，叫他长长记性，最好不要再做什么战地记者了。

都是屁话。不热血冲天的没头脑，就不是鸣人了。

佐助到的时候就看见了，尚未到的时候就看见了——那远远的，像落不下去的金色余晖一样的漂亮头发。佐助太喜欢这灿烂的头发，甚至在好多个鱼水之欢的火辣夜晚，都会深深把脑袋埋进金黄的谷堆，去闻太阳的味道。鸣人的炽热，他的汗水还有悸动的心，佐助全部喜欢，包括那烂的要死的床上技术也喜欢。那毫无章法的、不规则的莽撞得冲撞，几乎能把自己撞进棉花稀松的床垫里，撞进滚烫的地核内心。或许都赖他那四分之一的西班牙血统，叫他充满热情和活力，根本就是一只热烈的待栏的健壮公牛，横冲直撞——令自己这位不称职的斗牛士早早举手投降。

“佐助——！”看吧，那碧蓝的眼就像汹涌拍岸的无尽海水，他朝你席卷而来，而无法逃身。

佐助被结结实实抱个满怀，他好害羞，周围全是那些灰头土脸的士兵，而漩涡鸣人也灰突突一片。他同鸣人准是被这群傻蛋当做日常笑话——看那些可恶的笑脸就知道。而突如其来的鸣人更加可恶，毫无被看笑话的自觉，说不定兴致来了就光天化日地当场打啵。佐助从不拒绝打啵，但得挑场合和时机，夜深人静的床上可以，众目睽睽的现在不行！

不过幸好今日的鸣人对于接吻并无太多兴趣，他的性质在别的方面。那火热的粗糙的手一下子覆上来，叫佐助措手不及——藏在手心里的是一个滚圆的温热的东西。

“是番茄哦！”鸣人几乎比佐助还要兴奋，明明这东西是自己带回来的。

“怎么会有番茄的？！”这火红的番茄，佐助的最爱。但由于战略物资吃紧，佐助已经许久都没见到番茄的影子了。

“阵地上来了西班牙人——我和他聊了两句，于是他送了我这个。”鸣人眉眼灿烂，几乎是发光的太阳，“西班牙的番茄又大又甜，你一定喜欢极了！”

忽然佐助“噗嗤”笑出声来，他嘲笑鸣人的门牙滑稽极了，又嫌他眉毛皱成一堆难看的要死。但佐助紧紧握着那颗番茄，几乎要挤爆它，流出艳红的汁水。他知道明天鸣人又会跟着部队离开，他们有短暂的会面，接着是更长的离别。幸好他有收音机，而现在又多了颗番茄。佐助想从药品柜子里偷出一小瓶福尔马林，把番茄泡进去，这样番茄便可以“永生”，番茄之上的鸣人的体温似乎也得以永生。不过很快佐助又摇摇头打消了念头，那凶巴巴的纲手一式长一定会指着鼻子好好教育自己一番“小年轻谈什么恋爱，还敢偷拿医用物资！”那可怕的老太婆的火气可吃不消。

鸣人和佐助在树林的隐蔽里偷偷地接吻，他们迅速舔舐着对方火热的舌头再搅进自己的嘴里。鸣人晓得佐助一会儿还有工作，于是他不舍又发狠起来，他用牙齿在对方的舌头上刻下了血印，叫佐助可以永远保留自己的味道。不过是人类幻想，兴许一个礼拜不到，佐助的舌头就会恢复如初。

年轻人的接吻火辣又大胆，但对爱却害羞谨慎。记者同医生迅速的亲吻之后又短暂告别，他们都还有必须做的工作和信仰的追求。

六点半，春野樱护士按例查房。樱聪明伶俐、吃苦肯干，从实习护士到病房护士仅用了一个月。或许其中也有战时人手不够的催化。她的头发是漂亮的樱粉，同她名字一样芬芳动人。

小樱拿许多病人没辙，首当其冲的士兵、各种士兵。他们毫不在意军衔和职称，更不在意身体机能与性命。于是小护士偶尔多愁善感，心想爱他们的人们很容易伤心过度。

“这是……空军上校宇智波带人先生。”樱翻看着手上的病历记录与病房号核对。这是最后一个病房。靠近房门的时候她似乎听见里面在争吵。

“不会又是死不悔改不听医嘱吧！”樱在心里愤愤地想，这些当兵的血气方刚是好事但总给医生们添麻烦就不好了。年轻热血的小姑娘一想到拯救医生大人的使命交在自己手上，二话不说拉开房门准备进去大施拳脚。

然而真实状况却来个措手不及。

“去你妈的旗木鹿惊——这个破医院从来都治不好人！”这场战争的主导者似乎就是床上这位。从他愁眉苦脸的状态来看，受伤应该相当严重。而从吵架的架势来看，如果这家伙四肢健全准把木叶掀个底朝天。

“宇智波带人你最好搞清楚状况！报告诊断叫你好好静养就别整天蹦什么幺蛾子！”樱站在门口吃惊成都完全不亚于哥伦布发现美洲新大陆。木叶医院出了名的好脾气温柔好医生旗木先生，怎么也会有撸起袖子青筋暴起的时候。春野樱毕竟参加工作没几年，对于火药十足的医闹时间见得只有冰山一角。她知难而退，迅速关上病房的门，接着去找她的好师傅——大名鼎鼎的木叶公主纲手姬。纲手总有交代不完的工作干不完的活，小护士永远都在历练的路上。

“我说错了吗？！这医院根本就是保守过头！”带人气急败坏，兴许伤口裂开痛得龇牙咧嘴。“那次病毒感冒就是，一味隔离保守——不然琳也不会死！”这场口水战争始于带人的要求下地练习，终于两年多前的野原琳之死。

鹿惊一言不发，带人也是。吵架戛然而止，病房一片死寂。

带人和鹿惊这两年多的冷战也皆因此。

野原琳，带人和鹿惊大小一起玩闹的青梅竹马，牵起空军和医生之间感情的红娘，一位逾越了性别的最好玩伴和一同度过艰难困苦的珍爱亲人。于两年前不幸感染上新型病毒，持续高烧却毫无对策。琳的生命结束在冰冷的隔离间，中途鹿惊穿了隔离服带上口罩看望她数次。那时候带人还在他骄傲的蓝天上全然不知。琳祝愿鹿惊与带人幸福的生活，微笑流泪接着断气。鹿惊在隔离间外边哭得泣不成声。

而带人归来，眉头紧皱，气急败坏地给恋人来了莽撞一拳。他的脾气暴烈心气高傲，于是再不与鹿惊讲话。冷战开始，却仍旧放不下牵挂。他时常回来，从那少的可怜的临时休假里挤出时间，躲在医院干涸的圣母喷泉里边偷偷观望。其实他早就明白那时琳一旦染病就无法治愈，他只是这颗忽然悬吊吊的心无处安放。他自私又任性——而他的鹿惊肯定会包容这些自私和任性。

可时过境迁，能够包容自己一切的、冷静又淡定的鹿惊也变得不同。带人不晓得此处用“压死骆驼的最后一根稻草”比喻合不合适，他书读得太少，不会比喻也无法描绘。不过现在带人恨透了自己，他拼命抱怨着自己驾驶时如果不那么得意忘形疏忽大意，那么也不会被击落、狼狈地被送进医院来——也就不会惹的心上人鹿惊三番五次生气落泪。

宇智波带人，你真是千古罪人。

那亮晶晶的，粘在睫毛上似乎像清晨的白露，而那灰褐色的透亮的眼睛几乎是挣脱严冬绽放的梅花。带人从前在鹿惊这儿学过个词“摄人心魄”，于是呆瓜带人不厌其烦地运用，语法错误也不在意、指代不明也不在意。他喜欢鹿惊的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、耳朵——他全部喜欢、全部都“摄人心魄”。

带人想起自己曾经做过的好几个春梦，在远离鹿惊的另一处孤独的睡，于是梦里便恣情放肆。他与鹿惊私奔到弗洛伦萨到上海巴黎，他们躺在燥热松软的高级床垫上任意欢愉。他们互相吞吐着对方几乎沸腾的气息，交缠着炽热的身体，谩骂着下流的情话。他的鹿惊满脸通红，额头上黏着亮晶晶的汗珠。他会霸道得故意舔舐着鹿惊害羞的耳根，冲那精致白皙的耳朵吹气，讲不尽那肉麻恶心的话。他的鹿惊也难以反抗，哼哼唧唧地眼角湿润，嘴唇也晶莹。鹿惊的唇瓣是甜的，舌头也是——酥的发麻，不忍离去。他们无数次交换唾液，身体契合无比，带人与鹿惊不再分开、合二为一。接着他们睡去，相拥在一起。

带人无限遐想，小带人竟更变本加厉。不知何时兴奋地撑起脑袋。

于是鹿惊与带人的冷战再度打破。

鹿惊夸他的病人，是捣蛋的天才。而带人不好意思的笑。

“看来你是真的情深充沛，之前我的担心全是多余。”鹿惊看着凸起一块的白色被子，对于清洗被罩的静音小姐心中道了句“抱歉”。

“你最会说话！”带人被自己的小宝贝折磨得不轻，忽然怨恨起之前胡乱联想的自己。

“从你的精神状态和恢复程度看来，宇智波带人先生——你很快就可以进行站立训练了。”旗木医生不怀好意地笑，而他又是那么洞察敏锐细致入微，“看来我得先叫护士小姐过来，宇智波上校您由于过于激动缝合线都开了。”

“鹿惊你这个混蛋！”带人再没有他的军官气质被压得死死的。他讨厌鹿惊那得意洋洋的脸——连同下巴上的痣都好像在嘲笑自己、嘲笑小带人。

鹿惊只是笑了又笑，似乎把前几日从没有的那些笑容都补回来一样——他总拿带人没办法的，他要吵便由着他吵；他想走路便由着他走路；他想飞天就由着他去；他快感来了又怎么好遏制呢？他的带人可是无理取闹的一把手，讨人欢心的小国王啊。

于是旗木医生从床头柜的二层取了麻醉剂和缝合线，一面装腔作势凶巴巴地讲道“就不给你打麻药叫你痛点长点记性”一面下手轻之又轻。让主治医生来缝合开裂的伤口真是莫大的优待。可宇智波带人变本加厉，愤愤地喊，可别忘了我的小宝贝——它现在又痛又痒难受死了！

“啰啰嗦嗦的，恶心死了！”鹿惊手上功夫顶好，麻利地干完，却又故意慢条斯理起来迟迟不动作。可他最终还是敌不过带人，他的带人像一团永不殆尽的火焰熊熊燃烧，从心脏一路迸发着滚烫着，流通四肢，然后以空气作为媒介直击鹿惊的心。

当然，他的小带人更是着急上火，噼里啪啦地催促自己。

鹿惊从来秉持着禁欲的态度，但遇见带人却总是归零。他抱怨带人的侵略性强大又可恶，但又想念这过分热情的求爱与欢愉。

“想不到堂堂旗木大夫还有两副面孔。”带人恃爱放旷，狠命皱紧眉头学着电视剧里的歹毒形象。之后必定有好苦头吃。

鹿惊总拿带人没辙，这毛病延续了十几二十年，他恐怕这毛病还得继续延续下去。

宇智波带人洋洋得意，他喜欢鹿惊，喜欢得紧。他又喜欢炫耀，永远把爱人的相片随身携带，给他每一位部下战士看——他从不害臊也死不悔改。带人他从来不相信天意，因为他总驰骋蓝天野心勃勃。带人也总不在乎短命，他信誓旦旦地讲“自己一定会做比爱人后死的男人”。他时常发梦，净做些令人害臊的不切实际的幻想，而如今而立之年的他正是精力充沛的年纪。他有爱人也有事业更有信仰，他贪心、一个都不要放弃——他最喜欢自己的贪心与野心，他放纵而得意。

于是旗木鹿惊总是拿他没辙。他只能近乎幽怨地嘁一口爱人，叫他当心这个当心那个，又碍于面子故意冷冰冰讲到“要是不回来化作厉鬼去吃掉你”。他时常望着那仁爱的裂了调大口子的圣母玛利亚做虚伪的祷告——他才不是信徒，但愿望全是真切实际。他盼望和平早日归来，他的英雄也毫发无损。即便那是不可能的——就像他想阻止带人学习走路、再度上天一样难于登天——哦，他的带人就在天上翱翔。

旗木大夫不禁咯咯笑起来。

十二月的尾巴马上过去，大地换新衣。新年将来临，再后春天就将近。那绿色的生机勃勃的季节似乎是一个好兆头，昭示着宇智波带人的恢复、归队、战事的尾声。

那样最好。

兴许佐助还是偷了一小瓶福尔马林出来，差点没被纲手大人打死。不过他的小番茄可以永生，等到鸣人真正归来。

那时候樱花也开，同春野的名字一模一样，温柔而漂亮。

东风吹来，春就到了，希望永远延续。

只要有树叶飞舞的地方，火就会燃烧。

*花信风：让花开的风


End file.
